Daylight
by hazelAC405
Summary: "I know. But this is our last night and I'm trying not to sleep because you know when I wake up, I'll have to leave. Besides, what's so wrong with just wanting to hold you close? Seeing as how in the daylight we'll be on our own." The implications of a lemonade from their break up on iLove You have resulted in a morning after. Inspired by the lyrics Daylight by Maroon 5. Seddie.


**I randomly heard Daylight by Maroon 5 on my Pandora while getting ready for work and I had just finished typing up the final chapter of iMove On so I was still in the Seddie mindset. This little plot bunny was in my head for a while until I finally finished it. **

**I would like to say it's a different type of song-fic. See if you can find the lyrics within the actual story. ;)**

**It's rated T for implications of sex and scenes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly nor the song Daylight by Maroon 5. All I own is the plot. **

OxOxOxOx

Her scent burned in his brain as a memory. She was sleeping next to him in an all too comfortable and familiar position. Her legs were intertwined with his under the sheets, her golden curls lying flat against the purple pillowcase.

His mother would be home soon, he realized as he glanced at the clock across the room. As restless as she could get, he was impressed at how immaculately clean her room always seemed to be.

Running his fingers through her hair gently, he smiled to himself. Their clothes were thrown around the room, their haste displayed. She hummed in her sleep against the ministrations of his fingers. Her neck splattered with red marks from their recent actions.

"Freddie, why are you up?" Her voice was thick with sleep.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "My mom will be home soon. I should get going, eventually."

She laughed a gritty laugh. Groaning against him, she moved her body to mold against his. "Now why would we even care about that? Her little Freddie already did something we both know she wouldn't approve of and even with the person she least likes. Well at least she'll like me better after tomorrow when she realizes we broke up." Sam drummed her fingers against his chest.

"Sam, don't make it sound so blaze about the situation," Freddie scolded with a small smile playing on his lips. His arms wrapped around her bare skin, his thumb rubbing circles against her hip. Sam leaned up, away from his neck, and kissed his jaw.

"You should get going," Sam whispered against his skin.

Freddie moaned and buried his face in her blonde hair. "I don't want to, at least, not yet."

"It's almost daylight, Freddie," Sam spoke gently. Her arms wrapped around his body as she racked her nails lightly against his back.

"I know. But this is our last night and I'm trying not to sleep because you know when I wake up, I'll have to leave," Freddie spoke into her hair. Sam nodded and held her grip around his torso. "Besides, what's so wrong with just wanting to hold you close? Seeing as how in the daylight we'll be on our own."

"You should really be writing these words down, Freddie. You could write one hell of a song," Sam smiled at him.

"Oh you know me, I only try," Freddie laughed at her comment. He felt her laugh against his neck, her expression in his mind as perfection with her in his arms.

"You're the only one who's ever made me feel truly beautiful, Freddie," Sam confessed. She could see the sky breaking through the curtains with bright streaks on sun against the shadows of her walls. The stars would be gone from the sky by now. The sun was starting to come up in the horizon of the city.

Freddie sighed, desperate to cling on to the last moments that he knew would soon be in his memory; never truly wanting the time to stop. "I'm glad I was the one who's made you feel that way, Sam." After a few silent moments, Sam shifted against him again.

"I don't want to start all over with you," Sam continued to confess. It was times like these when Freddie did regret the decision they both had recently made. They had both played in the dark, shadows and secret kisses of lovers that night.

"It's daylight, Sam. I have to go. My mom will be home soon," Freddie avoided her confession. He didn't want to start over just as much as Sam did. He gave her one tighter hug within their embrace as he watched silent tears brim at the corners of her blue eyes. Giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead, he sat up and began the search for his clothes.

"So that's it? We're on our own?" Sam asked, sitting up on her bed and wrapping her sheets against her naked body.

Freddie turned as he began to button his pants. Giving a weak smile, he nodded. "You'll always be my Princess Puckett."

OxOxOxOxOx

"_I love you," he spoke boldly. His voice didn't falter; it stood strong against the shaky distance between them. _

_Shaking her head, a smile crept on her face. Turning around to face the boy, she looked down at her shoes to gain a bit of confidence in her demeanor. "I love you too," she said it straight to his face, their eyes meeting. He had a glint in his eyes that she adored. Taking a step forward, she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her familiar curves as he pulled her in closer. _

_They separated as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. With that mischievous glint in his eyes, he asked her, "It's only 10:30."_

_Catching on, she smiled. "Wanna break up at midnight?"_

_He slid his phone back in his pocket. "That works." _

_As they got ready to walk back into the elevator, she smiles at him, "Okay."_

OxOxOxOxOxOx

**Well that's it folks. Let me know what you all thought in the reviews! **


End file.
